This invention relates to a composite flexible film laminate, intended for use in cylindrical lechlanche dry cell batteries, and to a dry cell or battery of dry cells incorporating such a laminate.
The dry cell comprises a cylindrical zinc can containing an electrolytic mix and central carbon electrode the can being enclosed within a spirally wound cardboard tube. Closure at the top and bottom of the cell is effected by metallic end plates, the upper plate having a central hole for positioning of the carbon electrode.
Sealing of the cardboard tube to the end plates is effected by mechanical crimping of the tube ends inside the lip of the end plates. The cell complete with the sealed cardboard tube surround is then inserted into a ready made printed tin plate case, the cell being finished by crimping of the tin plate outer by the same method as for the cardboard tube.